The invention concerns a fixture for the production of bores with a clamping mount, driving gears that are traveling along this mount via which the boring rod, which consists of interior tubes and exterior tubes, is driven into the bore or also pulled out, and a drum magazine for the interior and exterior tubes that is arranged parallel to the clamping mount, traversable around the axis of rotation and swiveling around the clamping mount's longitudinal axis, as well as vise-grip wrenches allocated to the clamping mount for tightening and loosening the boring rod.
Such fixtures have a crawler, on which a clamping mount is arranged on articulating arms and can be moved in various directions. A movable driving gear is arranged on this clamping mount with which the interior tube and the exterior tube can be fed in order to be able to drive both either simultaneously or individually into the soil, or to be able to pull them back out of the soil together. The interior and exterior tubes used for further operation of the fixture are connected with those tubes that were already assembled into a drill string, with vise-grip wrenches being allocated to the clamping mount which hold the last tube of the drill string in place or appropriately turn the tube to be connected. Drum magazines used for inserting the individual tubes of a boring rod are known for both boring with single tube rods and double tube rods. While during drilling with individual tubes they are taken out of the drum magazine and can travel via the driving gear in the direction of the fixed boring rod, the work involved in inserting or taking out the double tube rod is considerably more extensive. From EP-A1-0 379 187 we know of a procedure and a fixture whereby holding devices for the exterior and interior tubes are allocated to the rod magazine. In doing so, the tubes, which are inserted into each other, are kept in the rod magazine as a double rod pipe and arranged in such a way that via a fastening element the interior rod always protrudes from the exterior rod or exterior tube. This makes it possible for a lifting device to take hold of both tubes simultaneously and either swivel them into the drilling axis' direction or swivel and turn the rod magazine appropriately so that the respective double tube can be removed. The insertion process of the two tubes becomes difficult when they are pulled out of the drilled hole and inserted into the rod magazine separately because the driving gear is required for this operation. EP-B1-0 527 460 describes a procedure and a drilling tool whereby the drum magazine consists of two separate magazines that are arranged on top of each other, from which the individual tubes are accordingly removed one after the other. A disadvantage of this of course is the fact that the individual magazines are arranged on top of each other, resulting in unfavorable weight distribution for the overall equipment. This is a major contributing factor to the fact that only relatively short tubes are utilized, which causes frequent exchanges of rods. For this, the two drum magazines are swiveled from a somewhat outer position into working position so that they can be turned to enable removal of the respective interior or exterior tube. After the appropriate tube has been removed, the magazine must be returned into its storage position. The work involved in doing this is considerable.
The invention is therefore based on the task of creating a bore or hole drilling fixture wherein the interior and exterior tubes can be stored separately in a drum magazine, but also can easily be used jointly, without placing the stability of the mount or the entire drilling tool at risk during the individual manipulations.